This invention relates to a shelf-card assembly or shelf-blade assembly as used in a blade server. In particular, the present invention relates to an assembly for optic fiber connection.
There have been proposed various kinds of shelf-card assemblies which comprise optic-fiber connection mechanisms in addition to or instead of electrical connectors so as to provide large-capacity, high-speed transmission with reduced heat generation. For example, JP-A 2004-171003 and JP-A H08-211250 disclose such shelf-card assemblies. The disclosed assemblies comprise optic fiber connection mechanisms which are attached to back panels or back planes of the assemblies.
However, the attachments of the optic fiber connection mechanisms to back panels result in poor maintainability. Therefore, there is a need for a shelf-card assembly which comprises optic fiber connection mechanisms at its front side.